As They Meet
by Little 3 Forever
Summary: Percy is the grandson of voldemort and comes to hogwarts ,take place after giant war and during Harry's sixth year. I don't own Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

AS THEY MEET

PERCY

Perseus Jackson was having a really good time. He and his friends had managed to defeat his evil great grandmother who wished to sacrifice him and it was something he was not so fond of. And also the fact that the seven hadn't gone to his uncle also comforted him even though the death of Octavian had struck him hard, he sacrificed his life for Rome as a true roman warrior and everyone was sad for misunderstanding him.

There were wounds in his mind but they were healing and he had improved his relationship with his step mom and triton. He was now accepted by Amphritrite as she said it was his father who was to be blamed.

Both camps were merged and his Achilles curse had returned even though he wished it hadn't. However, Percy had decided it was for good.

All in all the problems in his strange family was getting to an end and finally he was able to lead a normal teen life.

Or so he thought...

What he didn't know was that the problems on his father's side of family were solved. Our hero had to save someone again.

HARRY

Harry Potter hadn't believed what he heard until he saw the equally frightened faces of his two best friends as they stared at Dumbledore.

"But that is impossible, she must have attended Hogwarts and everyone should have known this" Hermione was the first to respond, no shockers there.

"No one had known it because she was adopted by someone and brought up in New York .We haven't been giving much attention to states for a long time and so it isn't a surprise we couldn't spot her "

"So what you are saying is that, voldemort had a daughter whom the wizarding world hasn't spotted before and now Voldemort is trying to recruit her seemingly powerful son to the death eaters and we have to stop voldemort and find him before him" Harry wished Dumbledore to reject his words ,but no such luck.

"But he is you know who's grandson and i am pretty much sure he has already joined death eaters." said Ron who had managed to find his voice at last and Harry realized he too had nodded along with Hermione.

"Even though his record suggests something mysterious, you can't judge someone by his family."Dumbledore told them

"So what is his name?" asked Hermione.

"Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and grand son of voldemort", said the long bearded professor.

...

Harry was still positive that Percy was a death eater and expected something bad to happen as Dumbledore rang the calling bell of the blofis he expected was not a really beautiful lady with caring eyes to appear.

"Sally Jackson Blofis?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" She asked.

"Can we speak with you and your son?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am sorry he isn't here and I guess that he will come soon enough. Do you mind waiting?"

"Of course not"

Suddenly the door opened and came running in a well built boy with a tanned skin and sea green eyes yelling "mom I'm hungry"

He stopped on his tracks as he saw them and reached to his pocket suddenly.

"Ah, Percy these people came here to discuss something important" said sally to her son.

Harry could feel the power emanating from him. It was far more powerful than anyone's aura he had felt before and he knew he was way too powerful. Harry knew that they were hopeless if he joined death eaters.

PERCY

I wasn't expecting to see a bunch of oddly dressed people in my house explaining to me that my mom is a witch and me too is a wizard and invited me to their school for wizards. Even though the idea was weird and I could feel that they were hiding something from me I was excited to go to a school with no monsters or I hope so.

"So, Percy do you accept our invitation?" asked the silver bearded man who introduced himself as Dumbledoor. Really..? what kind of a name was that?

"Of course, I am ready as long as I don't have evil grandfather who wish to take over the whole world." I replied and myself was startled by what I had told them. Stupid me.

"Oh, I just sprouted something stupid please don't mind" I quickly added.

But they all had a startled expression and red headed one had a disapproving and angry face. He muttered something to the scrawny one who had a scar and to the bushy haired girl. Looks like they are suspicious. I was pretty sure they wouldn't know about my world. I told dad and Annabeth about this through an iris message as they waited and dad told me that he had created a volt in wizard bank and will look after me. He also reminded me not to get into trouble.

I was sad about leaving my mom and Annabeth behind. But I remembered, dad telling me it was my mission and he had known it.

So, Hogwarts here I come...

AN: PLEASE LET I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS


	2. Chapter 2

RON

He is a death eater. Ron was sure of that. But Hermione kept on saying that you shouldn't judge him so harsh even though she too agreed on the fact that he was keeping some secrets.

Ron wasn't so sure about you know whose grand son traveling in the same compartment with them in the Hogwarts express.

The order and the trio were the only one who knew Percy's true identity. All the way was Percy was being so nice and friendly but at the same time weird, like pulling out a pen when Neville came in.

He had to admit that things were pretty much suspicious, as such how a man who didn't even knew he was a wizard had a high security, rich vault in gringotts. Even though Percy told them his father was rich and arranged it, they weren't totally convinced.

Hermione was explaining the houses to Percy and Ron was sure that he wasn't paying attention to her words. Ron could see the anger in his best friend's eyes as he looked at the grandson of his parent's murderer.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Percy asked Harry. Ron was startled and he could see Hermione tensing besides him warily eying Harry, who looked like he was going to explode.

"It may be because, I hate seeing the grandson of the one who killed my parents and tried to kill me twice is sitting besides me" Harry screamed at Percy, who was trying desperately to understand what he had heard.

"What..?" Percy managed to ask.

But Hermione told Harry to calm down and Percy it was nothing. It was when she said everyone to go back to their compartments, I noticed the large crowd who was watching the whole scene. They went back murmuring things.

PERCY

Percy didn't understand why the Potter boy yelled at him saying his grandfather killed his family. He was sure that he wasn't mentioning to Kronos and only thing he understood was it wasn't just nothing as the granger girl told him.

He watched people pointing to him and whispering among themselves, as they moved away to their own compartments. No one spoke till they reached Hogwarts.

Percy found a man named Hagrid who then led him into the castle. Percy couldn't help but admire the beauty of the castle. He smiled to himself as he thought about Annabeth.  
She would be saying a lot about the architecture of the castle and how she would have made it more appealing.

He was among a lot of first years and he was in the sixth grade. A witch, who introduced herself as Mcgonaggal, came strolling into the room and said they will be sorted to their houses now. Hermione had told him about the houses and he wished not to be in slytherin because Hermione had told him it was the worst house. He was tensed as he waited to call his name; he was last because he was a sixth year. As the last first year was sorted called his name.

"Jackson, Perseus" the wall silenced as he walked to the chair and he understood they never had seventeen year olds sorted.

"Gryffindor" the hat spoke out loud even before it touched his head. The room broke out into murmurs and people in the red table cheered. He saw the trio weren't cheering or clapping and so were the people sitting with them. He walked to the empty space in the table and sat there. Percy tried not to look at Harry as he felt ashamed of what he knew and his mind told him what Harry told was true.

HARRY

Harry expected that Percy will be in Slytherin considering he was Voldemort's grandson. But the sorting hat had shouted Gryffindor when it was a good 15 cm above his head showing that he was extremely brave and daring. He was regretting what he had told Percy in the train.

Harry saw that Percy was avoiding his glare and he was shocked as he noticed the shame he saw on Percy's face as he looked at him. Maybe he had judged him a little too harshly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore said, "Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you ..."

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."  
"Potions?"  
"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered wheel they had heard right. "Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare Harry. "But you said —"  
"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

He saw Percy looking at him in confusion. He gave an aura of power that troubled Harry. But what confused him was the friendly atmosphere Percy was creating and something told him he could trust him.

What's Quidditch? He saw Percy asking Seamus.

"It is the best game in the world," Harry said suddenly and Percy was startled by the answer. "Hmm...Thanks" he managed to say.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." Dumbledore's sudden announcement had filled silence in the hall.

Harry couldn't help but glance at Percy at Voldemort's name and he saw it.

PERCY

Why did Harry look at him when Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort. Percy didn't understand anything.

After Dumbledore's speech, everyone went to their dormitories and as he reached there he found his luggage besides his bed. He opened it and took out his wand. It gave a warm and powerful feeling to him. He remembered how he had tried wands for hours and the wand maker was surprised as he found his wand at last.

"12 inches willow, mermaid hair core, powerful..."

Percy found out that his bed was next to Harry's and Harry wasn't happy with it. He couldn't understand the boy. But now he had no time to think about it. He was too tired from the day and the curse made it worse. He changed into his pajamas and laid down.

Percy was standing in a huge room where he could see a meeting was going on. A bald man with blood red eyes and only slits for nose was their leader. He could feel the evil aura radiating from him.

"Lord, he is attending Hogwarts and Draco has said that he has a powerful aura around him." said a man with silver hair.

"Lucious, tell Draco to befriend him, I want him on our side." said the leader.

"But lord, he is in... Gryffindor" told Lucious.

"So he is brave, I want him here, no matter which house he is in.''

"Lord I feel someone is here" Percy tried to get out but he saw the onyx black eyes boring into his. It was Prof. Snape.

"So you are here my grandson, I know your weakness, you are loyal, come and bow before me, if not..."

Percy could see the whole castle burning down and corpses spread everywhere. He coldn't allow that, he had to save them. Even though he had known them only for a few hours, he wanted to help broke opened his eyes.

He was sweating, he saw Harry above him with a worried expression.

"What happened? Bad dreams...?"

"Yeah" He said.

Percy could tell that Harry was still uncomfortable around him. He knew he couldn't blame the boy. Percy needed answers and he wanted it so badly.

"Harry, why did you tell me that my granddad killed your parents?"

"It is nothing."

"No, I want to know the truth, I saw him and he told me to join him."

"Your grandfather is Voldemort, a power hungry dark wizard. Everyone believed he had died 16 years ago when his killing curse backfired as he tried to kill me after he killed my parents." Harry said

"I came here expecting some peace, not one more granddad who wanted to take over the whole world."

"What? One more..? What did you mean?"

Percy had an instinct to trust Harry.

"Promise me not to tell anyone what I am going to say." Percy told everything about Greek gods, his parentage, and his other granddad and titan war to Harry and he promised not to tell anything to a single soul. Harry had told everything about him to Percy. And he had a new friend.

So, the Boy who lived and Voldemort's grandson where friends now.

AN: PLEASE LET I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

HERMIONE

Hermione Granger never liked surprises and she always knew things. But still, she was surprised when she saw Harry and Percy coming down the stairs together, laughing at some random joke. Hermione wanted Harry not to judge Percy blindly, but she never expected this, not even in her weirdest dreams.

As they came down Harry told her that, Percy wasn't who he expected him to be and he was nice. Harry said them about Percy's dream and Hermione was absolutely disturbed. But she knew it wasn't all. She too had felt the power radiating from Percy and it was no shocker Voldemort wanted him.

Word traveled really quick in the castle. She could see the glares Percy was getting from fellow Gryffindors and the confused stares directed at the trio. Percy was nervously playing with his pen and she knew that he was aware of the glares.

The atmosphere wasn't different during the breakfast, as everyone was curious to take a look at the dark lord's grandson.

Hermione was sure, she couldn't stand these many glares, but Percy didn't even waver. After the breakfast gave us our schedules and Hermione was curious about Percy's as he had no OWLs. He had Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Ancient runes.

She and Percy went to the Ancient runes classroom and professor told them that, they will be studying about ancient Greece and Rome this year. Hermione noticed Percy's sudden interest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really interested in Greek history." shrugged Percy. Hermione didn't know why he said history and not mythology.

Percy was muttering answers near her, but never aloud as he didn't want anymore attention.

"Can anyone say who threw Hephaestus off Olympus?"

"Zeus" she answered and Percy muttered something about stupid mortals at her answer. This wasn't the first time; he had muttered things when they discussed Circe and Prometheus. Hermione didn't like the way he looked at professor with a funny expression as if he was enjoying some inside joke.

After the class they went to Gryffindoor common room. Harry and Ron were there waiting for them. Hermione's mind did a tap dance as she saw Ron. He and Harry were discussing about Quidditch. She expected him to be selected, as she knew it was his dream.

PERCY

Percy's mom was shocked to know about her evil father, who she never knew existed. He had also contacted his girlfriend Annabeth and both of them told him to be safe and he wasn't so sure of that. Even if he hadn't known these people for long he wanted to help them. And he doesn't think it is going to be that easy.

They reluctantly left for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the  
corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of "Confronting the Faceless'' back into her bag and stowed it under her chair.

"I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Percy's than anyone else's.

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating and indestructible."

Percy knew Snape's eyes always coming back to him as they spoke. He could see the look of pure loathing on his face as he looked at Percy. Percy knew he was a follower of Voldemort, but didn't get the reason behind the look.

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind  
him.

"You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spell. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"  
Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very  
well - Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively (over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on.

Percy was paired with Hermione and he was tensed. He didn't know any spells and also whether Achilles heal worked on spells.

"I know you don't know any spells. Just try to use Expelliarmus and don't worry, I won't hex you." Hermione said.

Many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Snape swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Hermione simply waving her wand at Percy.

"Pathetic, Granger," said Snape, after a while. "Here - let me show you-" He turned his wand on Percy so fast that Percy reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew out of his hands and everyone looked at him.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Jackson?"

"But he is new, he knew no spells and you should know that." Harry Said.

"New student or not I'm supposed to teach everyone not just old ones. You should do what I say if you wish to survive these dark days."

"I don't want to study anything from a traitor." Percy Yelled. Snape was trembling with anger.

"Jackson, who is a traitor is definitely a question here and I guess it can be can be solved if you could please pull up your sleeve and show us all, what is that black colored mark on your arm."

Percy was terrified would be an understatement. Harry Potter's friendship with him had made him a lot of friends in his house within hours. He was positive that the mist will make the legion mark appear as dark mark. But he had no other choice. He pulled up his sleeve and gasps were heard all over the room. And his fellow Gryffindors had a look that told him that they were ashamed of him.

He, Percy Jackson, the Most loyal hero of the century, was a traitor or so they thought.

RON

Ronald Bilius Weasly was wrong again. At first he had thought that Percy Jackson, grandson of you know who was a death eater. But one night was all it took to change it and now just a few hours had made him change his decision back to the first one.

As the class ended Percy had strode out of the room to God knows where. He didn't know why but Harry had run after him and obviously with him and Hermione. Harry told him he will be near the lake and he was right.

Percy was sad and furious, Ron was afraid about the lake churning over. Somehow he knew it was Percy and he was powerful.

Harry walked to Percy even though they said not to. We saw that he was looking at the mark and it was not the Dark mark, it was a mark with letters SPQR and a trident above it.

"But, how is this possible..? I could have sworn that I saw Dark Mark on your arm." Hermione asked.

"It was the mist." And Percy explained what felt like a fiction to them. Ron couldn't believe that he was sitting next to a practically immortal godling. But it explained the power. And Hermione had that "why didn't I thought of this" look on her face.

Ron was ashamed of what he had thought about Percy. But they still didn't know what to say to others.

"We could tell them it was forced." said Hermione, she always had answers.

It wasn't a perfect excuse but it was the best they had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you are pretty damn sure that Snape is working for "You know who"…? Ron had doubted it for years, but every time he was proved wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was there in my dream, with Voldemort. He caught me spying." Ron didn't ask what happened next because Percy's eyes told him that it was horrible.

They spent all their free time teaching essential spells to Percy and he was found pretty much skilled. And they also found out that his iron skin saved him from all those spells which attacked him physically.

Now they weren't three but four. Four wasn't usual and so where they. They were unique.

AN: HAI GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY.


End file.
